Seeking Justice
by MrsDSalvatore
Summary: Edited version of Justin & Peace. Strictly HHr. Truth will out. New allies formed. Justice and peace for all. Rated M  to be safe - will contain some bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione silently watched as Ron left the common room for Professor Snape's detention; a consequence of having missed breakfast and trying to get a quick bite while in potions. Once the portrait closed Hermione turned to Harry.

"Harry. I really need to talk to you." She whispered.

"What's going on?"

"Not here. Let's go to the room." Standing up, she grasped Harry's hand and pulled him up from the couch. Quickly the duo slipped from the room and made their way to the seventh floor. When they arrived, Hermione stopped Harry. "Let me." Back and forth she walked before the door opened. Inside was a cozy study area with a fireplace and a couch done in shades of silver, black, and white. He turned to watch Hermione shut the door and cast several wards, ensuring their privacy.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Tea?" Harry nodded his head. "Dobby!"

With a small pop, Dobby appeared. "What can Dobby do for Mistress Hermy?"

"We'd like some tea and perhaps some sandwiches. Thank you Dobby." Bobbing his head, Dobby popped out of the room. A tray of tea, sandwiches, and pudding soon appeared on the small cocktail table in front of the fire. Pouring tea for both of them, she found a seat on the other end of the couch from Harry.

"What's this all about Hermione?"

"Harry you know I would do anything in the world for you right?" She watched as he nodded. "I have a lot of things to tell you, some of which are going to make you mad. Please remember that I love you and you are my best friend."

Harry began to worry. His mind raced with thoughts of what she could possible tell him.

"Have you ever sat and analyzed the last four years? Taken another look at what was going on Harry? I mean, how could 'the most powerful' wizard in all of Britian who supposingly knows _everything_ that happens in Hogwarts not know that Quirrell was possessed? Or that Ginny had opened the Chamber? How did he not know Moody was really Crouch?" She watched as Harry grew pensive. She could literally see the cogs turning in his head.

"Honestly? I've always questioned how Dumbledore could be so oblivious but was really just glad to be alive. I assume that you've looked at every aspect of our prior years, correct?"

"I have and it's painfully obvious what was going on. What I'm about to tell you is going to shatter all your beliefs in Dumbledore, the Order, Voldermort, as well as those around you. Are you ready for this?"

Taking a deep breath Harry simple stared at Hermione. He could hear the sincerity in her words, see the truth in her eyes. "Yes."

Finishing her tea, she poured another glass before settling back. "The headmaster has been controlling every aspect of your life since before you were born. Even knowing that Sirius was innocent, he, the head of the Wizengamot, allowed him to be placed in Azkaban without a trial. Then, he placed you with the Dursley's under the false pretenses of blood wards and family. He _knew_ from the very beginning about your abuse at their hands. Bloody hell, he even orchestrated it! Even your inheritance has been manipulated by him. He's been shaping and molding you into a compliant controllable weapon that only responds to his orders." She paused and waited for a response.

"W…what do you mean?" Harry's face was deathly pale. His fingers white as they clenched the arms of the chair.

"Have you ever wondered who performed the fidelus charm on your parent's house? It was Dumbledore, thus he knew Peter was the secret keeper. As Supreme Mugwump he could have intervened on Sirius's behalf and demanded a trial with Veritaserum. Why didn't he? Because then you would have grown up in a wizarding family knowing love."

"I never thought about any of that." Harry watched as a bottle of firewhiskey appeared on the table with two tumblers. Silently Hermione poured both a glass, handing Harry one. Taking a moderate sip, Harry felt the liquid burn. "What did you mean about the blood wards?"

"First after Voldie's resurrection last year, the blood wards would become null since he now has your blood. The wards can not distinguish between the two of you. Second, for the wards to actually work, you have to be related to Petunia. If my research is correct, then your mother was adopted by the Evans."

"What?" Harry started shaking. "How could he do that to me? An innocent child?" He felt comforting arms wrap around him and heard the soft words of love Hermione murmured in his ear. The pair sat of several minutes while Harry absorbed everything he had been told. "What else?"

Pulling back enough to see Harry's eyes, Hermione continued, "Your initial meeting with the Weasley's was also coordinated. Why would a pureblood family with seven children go through the muggle entrance at King's Crossing? There is a special floo just for such purposes. Knowing your desperate need for a family, Dumbledore arranged for one; conveniant that the Weasleys are known light supporters and firmy entrenched in Dumbledore's camp." Once again she stopped to let Harry reflect on her words. He nodded his head for her to continue.

"Dumbles along with Molly have also schemed to trap you. It was overheard after an Order meeting the pair discussing the use of love potions and loyalty charms on you. The love potions would make you fall for Ginny and the charms would guarantee your continued fight for the correct side: the 'light.'" At this, Harry began to lose it. At the appearance of a small hand held fan, Hermione used it to help cool him down while whispering comforting and soothing words to him.

Only after he calmed his breathing down did he move. Reaching forward he pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug. "Why?" he murmured as he clung to her.

The pair sat for several minutes seeking comfort in each other's arms. Finally when he felt he could handle it, he pulled away. "I'm assuming there's more?"

"While I have other transgressions you should hear, I think I should move on to other things. More uplifting subjects." She looked at him questioningly. With eyebrows raised, he gestured for her to continue.

"Harry please remember I love you and would never do anything to hurt you or betray your trust." She took a deep breath before going on. "I am not muggleborn Harry. In fact, I'm not even considered human. My mother is a succubus and my father is a demon king. When my letter to Hogwarts arrived we, my family, made a decision to hide what we were due to what we suspected about the headmaster."

"So that makes you what? Half succubus, half demon?" Wide eyes stared back at Hermione. He thought about everything he knew about her. Then he remembered all the times she had been there for him. How she had always stood by his side and supported his decisions with only his best interests in mind. "What does that mean exactly?"

She could see his acceptance of her in his eyes. "Well would you like to see what I really look like?" He nodded his head. Standing in front of the couch, she ended the glamour. Harry's mouth fell open. Hermione had grown several more inches in height as well as slimming down. Gone was the baby fat and in its place was a curvaceous female body. Her bushy brown hair was now sleek black with silver highlights and fell in smooth straight ripples down her back. Eyes that were brown before were now a rich black and her skin flawless. With a quirk of an eyebrow, she waved her hand a second time. Suddenly all that he could see of her arms were covered in tattoos. Harry was speechless.

"Shocking isn't it?" She smirked. "Just wait until you see the rest of it. Are you ready to continue or do you need some more time?"

"I think I'm ready."

"After arriving at Hogwarts I quickly discovered my mate. To control the urge to bond with him, I take a suppressing potion. Only once I have reached my majority will my inner 'demons' fully appear. During these last five years, I've really come to know my mate well."

The thought of Hermione being with somebody else caused a dull ache in Harry's chest. Quietly he asked, "Who is it?"

She poured another glass of the whiskey and downed it. "You." She watched his eyes snap wide open. His mouth opening and closing like a fish. Patiently she waited.

After several minutes of staring at his best friend and absorbing her last statement, Harry sprung into action. Jumping from the chair, he pulled her into a bear hug. "Why haven't you said anything before?" He murmured.

A small squished voice answered. "I wasn't sure of your feelings toward me other than those of friends."

Harry just held her tighter. Finally he released her. "I'm sure that's not the only good news you have for me." Guiding her to the couch he sat beside her.

Looking up into his green eyes, Hermione continued. "I know that so far it seems like everyone that was with you is now against you or manipulating you but this is far from true. You have several unknown hidden allies in Hogwarts as well as through out the wizarding world. Some of these allies will become known to you as time progresses. Others you'll never know. Of those here, I can only give you the name of one tonight. Severus Snape."

Holding up a hand, she went on. "Before you say anything, please remember his situation. He is a double spy and everything he says and does is closely watched. Everything you think you know about him is false. Together, we have started to uncover all of Dumbledore's and the Weasley's treacherous acts against you."

"But he hates me! Am I suppose to just put everything he's ever said to me aside and continue on like nothing has ever happened?"

"No Harry. But take a look at the last year. His insults have become tamer. There have fewer detentions for you. He no longer hates you but he must continue to put on the act for both Dumble's and Voldie's sake."

Harry was blown away by her revelations. "I'm not sure how much more I can take Hermione."

"Call me Mia. Hermione is a mouthful. How about we call it a night?" He quickly agreed. "Harry, one last thing. Actually it is more of a request. Seeing how tomorrow is Saturday, I think it would be the perfect time to go to Gringotts. Will you go with me?"

"What's at Gringotts and how are we supposed to get there?"

"I have it all arranged. As for what's there, I believe a lot of your questions will be answered. Plus if our, Sev's and mine, suspicions are correct, then you'll need to take a look at your vaults."

"Okay. When should we leave?"

"Hmm… I think I have a safe way to get us safely away from here with no worry about getting caught but you'll have to trust me. Now several things before we leave. First make sure to act like before. Seeing how tomorrow is Saturday, you should be able to keep away from Dumbledore easily. I think the best thing to do would be to go to Hogsmeade and try to relax. I believe we could benefit from some retail therapy. Finally, only about ten minutes have passed since I warded the room, therefore, we shouldn't have any problems as its still before curfew. Any concerns before we leave?"

"No not right now but I know I'll have a few galleons worth once it all sinks in. Let's just head back and relax. Thank you Mia. I don't know what I'd do without you by my side." Reaching out, Harry snagged her arm and pulled her into hug. For several minutes the pair reveled in the feel of being in each others arms before pulling apart with shy smiles. With a couple of wand flicks, Hermione was once again the bushy haired know it all bookworm and they were out the door.

The two spent the rest of the evening in the common room finishing up assignments and relaxing while they waited for Ron to return from the dungeons. After he arrived only seconds from curfew, Hermione excused herself claiming exhaustion.

Upstairs in the girls dorms, Lavendar, Parvati, and Padma were gathered on Lavendar's bed huddled around what appeared to be Witch Weekly.

"Hey girls. What do you have? Anything interesting?"

The girls looked at Hermione blankly. "Yea. Would you care to join us?"

"Sure! Oh hey I've got some muggle magazines that might interest you guys as well. Want me to get them?"

By now the trio was completely baffled. What had happened to the tomboyish bookworm that didn't have time for girl time? "I guess so. They aren't research journals or anything scholarly are they?" asked Lavendar.

Hermione just giggled, "No. I know my head is normally in a book and I haven't had time to spend with you but I definitely think that change is in the air. Be on the look out girls. Now wait just a sec." She ventured over to her bedside table where she stashed her "goods." Pulling out several Cosmopolitans as well as a few fashion magazines, she hesitated. Looking back at the girls waiting on the bed, she speculated. "Everything that goes on tonight stays between us correct?"

Lavendar and Padma quickly agreed while inwardly pondering what was going on. Parvati seemed to be in shock and it was only after getting an elbow to the ribs did she acquiesce as well.

With a devilish smile that scared the others, Hermione reached back into her cabinet and pulled out a few more magazines. "Okay girls. Now I have a few called Cosmo which are a general woman's magazine. It covers everything from make up to dieting to pleasing your man." At this all three pairs of eyebrows rose followed by small grins. "I also have several different fashion magazines." Slowly the grins began to grow. "And if you three are really interested, I have several issues of a muggle magazine called _Playgirl_ as well as _PlayWitch_." Hermione broke out into a huge smile which was reflected back by the other three.

"Oooh! Definitely the naughty ones!" Lavendar squealed! Grabbing her latest editions, Hermione swiftly joined the others. For several hours, the girls poured over the mags giggling like the school girls they were. Finally they declared it a night but quickly made plans to have weekly "girl time."

Ready for bed, Hermione tumbled onto hers casting a silencing ward as she snuggled into the covers. Visions of black and emerald eyes filled her dreams as she was swept away into the dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning saw the trio hustling from the Gryffindor tower to the great hall eager to get on with their day. It took immense control on both Harry's and Hermione's part to be jovial with Ron as well as Ginny when she appeared.

"Hey guys! What are the plans for Hogsmeade today?" Ginny asked between bites.

"Not sure there really is a plan. It's more of a let's go and just relax and have fun kind of day." Harry responded. Hermione's head bobbed in agreement. They all focused on Ron. After several minutes of silence, he finally paused in his food shoveling to acknowledge the others.

"Uh...I'm down with whatever you three decided but I do request lunch at some point." The others rolled their eyes at him.

The group quickly finished up breakfast with Ron grabbing a few "snacks" for later and made their way to Hogsmeade.

After several hours, Hermione nudged Harry. With a slight indication of her head towards the bookstore, Harry understood the plan. "Hey guys! Let's head to the bookstore." She intoned. This was met with groans.

"The bookstore?"

"Okay well how about I meet you guys at Zonko's in about an hour then?" Both Ron and Ginny's heads bobbed.

"Actually I'm gonna go with Hermione. I want to check out their selection on mind arts. See if I can get some control over these visions." Harry explained. The red headed pair shrugged and headed in the other direction. With a small smile, Hermione pulled Harry to the bookstore. "Mia, I thought that was just a ploy to get away from the dynamic duo there."

"It was but it's also part of the plan. We need an excuse for later. Come on." Opening the door she pushed him inside. "Hello Dana!" She called to the clerk.

"Good afternoon Mia. You're order is in."

"Great! Can you hold it while we" a small cough, "or at least I peruse the shelves?" At Dana's agreement, Hermione walked to the back section of the store. Harry followed while scanning the shelf beside him.

"Here Harry hold these please." She thrust several books into his hands. He glanced down and noticed several wizarding etiquette and custom books. This was then followed by several potion books.

Before he could question her, a familiar voice rang out from behind them. "Is there something in this bookstore you actually haven't read Miss Granger?" Harry's head whipped around to stare at the potions master.

"Sev!" With a small cry, Hermione spun around and threw her arms around Severus. Harry's eyes widened at the site of the greasy bat of the dungeons voluntarily hugging the "know-it-all."

"I think you've broken Potter, my dear."

Mia giggled. "Harry. Harry. HARRY!" She snapped her fingers in his face bringing him back to attention.

"That was a little too weird. I know what you told me but it's going to take a bit for me to adjust. Sorry."

Releasing the professor, Mia stepped back. "Harry's agreed to go to Gringotts, Sev."

"Great," was the sarcastic response. "Detention Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. Tonight after dinner with me. Twenty five points each from Gryffindor for cheek!" With a swirl of his robes, he stormed out of the bookstore. Mia quickly grabbed Harry and winked at him to calm him down.

Leaning in closely she whispered in his ear, "We needed a cover to get away from Ron and Ginny. This is perfect and gives all three of us an excuse." Pulling back she spoke "Okay Harry I guess lets go. Professor Snape ruined my trip." She pulled him to the counter where she paid for her order and the additional books.

With twin groans of agony the couple then headed off to Zonko's to finish the act.

Harry and Hermione struggled to get through the day nonchalantly. Both tempers simmering just below the surface as Ron and Ginny prattled on. Finally, the couple was able to evade the red headed duo at the end of dinner claiming detention with Snape in the dungeons.

The closer to Snape's domain they walked, the more agitated Harry became. Taking Harry by surprise, Hermione shoved him against the cold, hard stone wall in the shadows. The wall's unforgiving nature was a huge contrast to the soft feminine curves pressed against him.

"Harry you need to settle down. Sev is not going to hurt you. He actually might just surprise you." With a quick brush of her lips upon his, she stepped back and proceeded to pull him the few remaining steps to their destination.

Hermione softly knocked on the classroom door. After being granted entry, she pushed the door open and the pair slipped inside.

"Close the door please, Potter." A silky voice commanded.

Having obeyed, Harry followed Hermione through a door in the rear of the classroom. "About ready to go Sev?"

"Just about. Wearing school uniforms?" He snarked.

"Oops!" Mia reached into her bag and pulled several articles of clothing out. Handing a few to Harry, she took the remaining pieces and disappeared through another door. Harry stared at her retreating back dumbfounded.

"Going to change?"

Casting a quick glance towards the professor, Harry was relieved to see him engrossed in the brewing of a potion. With a quick flick of his wrist, Harry spelled the new clothing onto his body leaving the others folded neatly on a nearby chair.

Finishing up the potion, Severus approached Harry accessing his attire. "Here let me adjust that."

Waving his wand just slightly, Severus gave the black pants and blue shirt a more tailored fitted look to compliment Harry's lithe frame. Scanning Harry's appearance with a critical eye, he then summoned the boy's school robes. With a bit of transfiguration, the robe quickly became a floor length black leather duster. He held it out to Harry.

"Thank you sir." An awkward silence fell as the pair waited for Hermione to arrive.

"Okay guys. I'm ready." She exclaimed as she sauntered back into the lab. She had exchanged her school uniform for a pair of black dragonhide pants and boots, white lace shirt, and a snug black button up vest. Reaching the men, she withdrew the gold time turner from beneath her blouse.

"Six times Sev?"

He nodded his head in agreement. Grabbing Harry's arm, Hermione pressed her body against Severus' while pulling Harry flush to her. Looping the chain around all of their heads, she then proceeded to turn the contraption the required six revolutions and the trio was enveloped in darkness.

"What time is?"

"Approximately six in the morning. Follow me." Severus led the two over to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. "Aconite." The portrait opened. "We can use my floo to get to the bank."

"What about your past self Sev?"

"I've already left this morning for the Forbidden Forest to gather fresh potion ingrediants. Now let us go." Reaching the floo, Hermione went first followed by Harry and then Severus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Arriving through the special floo entrance, Hermione and Harry followed Severus to the counter. Bowing slightly to the goblin at the counter he spoke, "My companions and I have an appointment with Director Ragnok at six thirty this morning."

"Yes Lord Snape. If you will follow me." The goblin led the three through the hallways to set of large wood doors. After a few rhythmic knocks, the doors open and the goblin waved them in.

"Thank you."

"Director Ragnok, thank you for taking time to see all of us this morning. May your coffers remain full and your enemies bloodless." Mia greeted the chief goblin.

"Lady Wyvern. Wonderful to see you again. Lord Potter. Lord Snape." With a slight bow to all three, he directed them to their seats. "Lord Potter it has been brought to my attention by your comrades here of the great injustices that have been done to you. As the chief goblin of the goblin nation and the head of Gringotts, I apologize and seek your forgiveness for our inattentativeness. Please allow us to right the wrongs and to find justice for you."

Harry sat in silence while pondering the goblin's words. "Director Ragnok I accept your gracious apology as well as any and all help you can provide to bring in those responsible. First, why do you continue to refer to me as Lord Potter? Also when Mia mentioned the trip here, she said something about my vaults, as in more than one, but I am only aware of the single vault."

With a contemplative look, Ragnok began to scribble furiously on a piece of parchment. Within seconds several large ledgers along with a small stone box, a stone basin and a large dagger appeared on the side desk. He then summoned the items to his desk. "The Potter line is a very noble and ancient line dating back to the time of Merlin, thus the title of Lord. They are also one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world. Your magical guardian should have informed you of all this on your 11th birthday. At that time you would have come in for an inheritance test and to claim yours. As your guardian did neither, this is a violation of the law. So our first order of business is to conduct the inheritance test. Using the ceremonial dagger cut your palm and allow your blood to fill the bottom of the stone basin covering the parchment. Once the blood is absorbed, the parchment will reveal your lineage." With this, he nudged the two items across to Harry.

"It's always blood." Harry murmured before performing the necessary actions for the ritual, his blood coating the parchment.

"That's enough. Here let me tend to that Lord Potter." With a wave of his hand, Ragnok healed his cut. The group soundlessly watched as the parchment absorbed the blood. Seconds later writing became visible on it. "Lets see. Potter. Gryffindor. Slytherin. Black. Errys. Devlin." The goblin once again began scribbling on his parchment. Soon several more ledgers and boxes appeared with the others.

"What does that mean exactly sir?"

"Those are all the lines you are descended from and can claim headship over as the last living magical descendant. By rights, you can claim the vaults, properties, and wizengamot seats."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. "I know it's a lot to take in Harry. How about we just start with the Potter line and work from there? Both Sev and myself are here for support and to answer any questions."

Harry gave her hand a little squeeze before giving her and Severus a small shy smile. "Thank you." Turning to Ragnok, "Let's do as Lady Wyvern suggested. The Potters first please."

"Certainly Lord Potter." Ragnok grabbed the first set of ledgers along with the small stone box. "First, the head of house ring. To be worn on the right ring finger. It acts as a portkey to take you to the Potter Estate that only you have access to. Once you arrive, you must add those you want to have entry and knowledge to the wards. I would also suggest removing certain others. Krypt, the head Potter elf, can assist you in this. Now back to the ring. It is charmed to warn against attacks, poisons, and enslavement potions." With this, the goblin nudged the box towards Harry. Before he could do anything, Severus stopped him.

"Director Ragnok before he puts the ring on, could he see one of the goblin healers? It is my suspicions that there may be at least one block on his core." The goblins eyes tripled in size.

"Certainly." Grabbing a small crystal from his desk he passed it to Harry. "This will transport you to our hospital ward. Shenrik, our healer, will be expecting you."

Harry turned a questioning eye to Severus.

"Harry, both your father and mother were extremely powerful. At first I attributed your lack of performance as being lazy, however, when Mia approached me and explained the situation, I began to wonder. It is my belief that Dumbledore has placed several blocks on your powers as well as several different charms. The goblin healers are the best you'll ever find. I would suggest getting a physical exam and taking all advice they offer."

With a small thank you to the professor, Harry turned back to the director. Silently he grasped the crystal and was whisked away.

By bending his knees, Harry was able to remain standing when he landed. A goblin stood before him wearing a white uniform.

"You must be Lord Potter. I am Shenrik. Please come. I will be doing a physical scan, a core scan, and taking some blood for analysis. If you could have a seat right here." The goblin pointed to a small bed.

Harry followed the command.

"Now first let's get that blood sample." Holding a small vial next to Harry's arm, the goblin murmured a short incantation. The vial began to slowly fill. When it was half full, the goblin finished the procedure with a short "_Va!_" He placed the vial of blood on a small silver tray floating next to the exam bed. He turned back to Harry

"Now if you could just lay back and relax, you won't feel a thing." The healer waited until Harry was supine on the bed. "First I'll perform the physical scan. This will just tell me your physical history."

Shenrik held both hands out and began chanting. Slowly the healer performed a sweeping motion with his hands over Harry's body. A few seconds later the goblin was finished and reading over a piece of parchment that had appeared.

"Very interesting. Well Lord Potter let's complete the core scan and then we can discuss our actions." Shenrik placed the parchment in a pocket before placing a hand on Harry's head. "Please relax."

A few seconds later, another piece of parchment appeared. The healer tsked over its contents. Shenrik turned to Harry. Before he could say another word, a small chime was heard. The goblin turned to the tray. The vial of blood had disappeared and now a third parchment remained.

Reviewing this one, he shook his head and gave Harry a shrewd look. "You are very luck to be alive, Lord Potter. Shall we look at the results?" Harry nodded his head.

"First your physical. I found dehydration, malnutrition, exhaustion, and several injuries. It is my belief that your short stature is a result of long-term malnutrition. With a few nutritional potions taken daily for two weeks, you can achieve your natural body's development. Also I suggest regrowing a few of the previous broken bones that healed incorrectly."

Harry quickly agreed. Oh to be taller!

"Now to your core. My scan turned up three different power blocks, two compulsion charms, a loyalty charm, and several memory charms. You will need to be careful with your magic at first. Concentrate on controlling it or you'll create havoc everywhere."

At this Harry groaned, "Fabulous!"

"Now you're here for an inheritance ritual correct?" Harry grinned at the healer. "Now finally on to the blood results." The healer shook his head as he looked at the parchment. "It shows that you have a mixture of basilisk venom and phoenix tears in your blood. There are also trace amounts of both love and lust potions."

Harry's face was devoid of color.

"From your reaction I can assume that you were expecting something like that?" The goblin grinned. Shenrik snapped his fingers and several large and small potion vials appeared on the tray. He selected a small green potion. "This is a cleansing draught. It will remove any potions from your system."

Harry accepted the vial and downed the substance. Within seconds Harry was sweating and becoming nauseous. "Sick!"

A small pail appeared at his side right as he became violently ill. Harry spent several minutes retching. Once done, he relaxed back against the bed. A cool glass of water along with a wet towel appeared next to him. He wiped his face and took several sips of the beverage. "Thanks for the warning." He growled at the amused goblin.

"Your blood work also shows some very interesting hereditary qualities." He passed the parchment to Harry. "See here. It says you've got vampire, high elf, Ancients, and Angelus in your blood. I suggest doing some research but that is a very impressive lineage Lord Potter. The Ancients alone date back to early civilizations and the Angelus blood line is rumored to have heavenly origins. It shall be interesting to see what characteristics you take on when you reach your magical maturity. Now back to the healing. Bones first." The goblin said a few short incantations and Harry felt several of his bones become numb. Shenrik offered a large glass of white liquid. "Skele-grow. Drink up please."

With a grimace, Harry did as he was told. Instantly Harry began to feel faint stirrings where his bones had previously been.

"Now as those grow, let's discuss the nutrient and restorative potions." Shenrik gestured to the remaining four vials. "First each vial will replenish each day with your daily dose. At the end of the prescribed regiment it will simply disappear signaling the end. The purple is your nutrient potions. Take this each morning before breakfast. The yellow, black, and brown are the restorative potions. All three must be taken right before bed each night." The healer waved his hand and a small wood box appeared. Another wave and the vials were nestled safely upright in the box. "Here you go Lord Potter. And now to your magic. I will be removing the blocks and charms. As each block is removed you should feel your magic flowing through you. Once the loyalty and compulsion charms are gone, you should have different feelings towards the party or parties they were directed towards. Over the next few days, you'll slowly start regaining the memories that were blocked. Now lay back and relax."

Shenrik began chanting in gobblyguck, hands waving over Harry's body. With each pass of the healer's hands, Harry felt a slight vibration. Slowly a prickling sensation began along each of his extremities. The longer the goblin chanted, the stronger the vibrations and prickling. Harry face became flushed. Harry then felt as if something within was unraveling. Finally he was filled with a warm throbbing current. It ran all throughout his body. He marveled in the wonderful sensation. Realizing his eyes were tightly pressed shut, he relaxed and opened them catching sight of the goblin looking at him, eyes wide with awe.

"Amazing." Shenrick breathed. With a slight shake he regained his senses. "Lord Potter, if you have any more need of goblin healing, please contact Director Ragnok." With this, the healer placed the small wood box, the blood results, and the crystal into Harry's hands.

Harry found himself back in Ragnok's office, exactly in the chair he had been seated in before he left.

"You're back. Feeling better?" The head goblin inquired.

"Very much so. I greatly appreciate everything you have done for me so far Director Ragnok. Please continue." He indicated the goblin should carry on.

Ragnok handed over the ring box. "The Potter ring."

Harry carefully opened the box. Inside nestled a platinum ring with a vibrant purple stone lying in the mouth of a lion with small diamond chips composing the eyes. Picking it up, Harry caught sight of the elegantly engraved P on the side in old English. Taking a deep breath, Harry glanced at each of the occupants in the room before sliding the ring onto the designated finger.

The ring gave a small pulse of power. Harry watched as the lion slowly blinked its eyes before ruffling its mane. The gemstone shimmered with life.

"Wonderful Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. She directed him back to the goblin. "As for the other families, is there a certain order he needs to follow?"

"Yes, Lady Wyvern. The Black heir ring will follow next. Then the remaining heads in order of eldest." Ragnok selected a black stone box from the others and handed I towards Harry. "The Black heir ring is to be worn on the thumb of the left hand. Only after you have become the head of the family will the family ring appear on the second finger of the left hand. At that moment, the heir ring will returned to its resting place in the box within the Black vault.

Harry opened the stone box to reveal a solid black ring. Lifting it from the box, Harry could feel its power. He inspected it carefully. A large single black stone along with smooth black sides gave it a menacing appearance. He placed it on his thumb. Again Harry felt a pulse of power only slightly smaller than that of the Potter ring. From within the black stone, a set of green-grey eyes appeared.

"Now the sequence of the remaining families: Errys, Slytherin, Devlin, and finally Gryffindor." Ragnok placed each corresponding box down in order. "These rings can all be placed on the second finger of the right hand. They will meld into a single ring. All you must do is think of the family you want to see and that ring will appear."

One by one Harry put the rings on his finger. The Errys ring was a large gold band shaped as a phoenix. The Slytherin ring a silver runespore with emerald chips for each of the eyes. The Devlin ring had a rose hue to the gold with the family crest etched into the face of a colorless diamond. The Gryffindor ring surpised all with its appearance. Instead of the red and gold, it was black ring with a large sapphire. A pair of matching griffins engraved on the side gave it a regal look.

Each ring gave a small pulse of power to Harry before merging into the others. Smiling, Harry looked up at Ragnok.

"You're correct title is: Lord Errys. However, you can choose to go by a lesser title. I suggest this until you are ready to reveal the truth." The goblin's eyes twinkled as he gave a sinister grin. Three similar smirks were returned.

"Please let us dispense with the titles. I would much prefer Harry." Both Sev and Mia murmured their agreements to this as well.

The next several hours were spent pouring over Harry's statements of all accounts, vault holdings, properties, and investments.

"Harry, as the last of the Potter family you have the choice to become emancipated. This would remove you from your magical guardian's clutches as well as those horrid muggles you live with. You would be considered an adult and by such, be treated as one."

From the corner of his eyes, Harry noticed Sev's head nodding in agreement. "You agree with this Professor?"

"I thought we had dismissed the formalities Harry. And yes I strongly agree with this course of action." Sev turned to the goblin. "Could this be kept silent?"

"Oh yes. Once signed the emancipation papers would be automatically placed in Harry's file at the ministry. The only way his guardians would know is if he told them personally."

At this Harry skimmed carefully over the emancipation documents before signing where requested. With the last signature, the document glowed silver then gold before rolling up with a snap and disappearing.

Ragnok then directed their attention to the ledger book in front of him. "I have here the Potter account ledger. When Mia and Sev first contacted me with their concerns I pulled the book at once. A full auditing revealed several discrepancies. I along with several trustworthy individuals have documented all our findings. We have also traced each and every transaction. The goblin that was appointed to handle your account at the passing of your parents has already been punished for his part in such activity."

"What punishment?"

"Death."

"Oh. Why was he appointed at the demise of the Potters? How could this have happened?"

"Harry's magical guardian requested him. I have since reappointed Clindah as your account manager. He has handled the Potter account since the time of your great great grandfather. As such your holdings have greatly increased, I would suggest appointing one or two more."

"Could I request Griphook as one? As for the second, I will bow to your choice."

With a slight bow of his head, Ragnok made several notes on his parchment. "I've appointed Rikzoo along with Griphook." He indicated the ledger again. "Overall a total of 3 million galleons were transferred from the main Potter vault to several small accounts by Dumbledore. These withdrawals started immediately after he was appointed your magical guardian. From there we turned our attention to your trust vault. We dismissed the transactions we know you yourself made from the vault. However, this still left several large transactions unaccounted for. The paper trail led straight to Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginerva Weasley. It appears that after each of your visits to your vault, one would arrive some time later and almost empty it. Thus preventing any warnings from going off as an empty vault is a profitless vault."

The more Ragnok disclosed to Harry, the more color Harry lost. With this blatant proof of the Weasley's betrayal, Harry slid from the chair unconscious.

Sev leapt from his seat, grabbing Harry before he could hit the floor. Clutching the boy in his arms, he faced the goblin. "Could you provide a lounge of some type please?"

Ragnok waved his hand and what had originally been Harry's chair was now a long chaste lounge. Gently, Sev placed the boy on it. Pulling his wand he ennervated him.

"Could we maybe pause here for lunch? This would allow Harry time to soak in everything so far." Mia questioned.

"Of course." Ragnok furiously began scribbling on his parchment. He stopped and stared at it before turning back to the group. "If you would like to follow me, I have ordered a large repast in the conference room."

The group returned to the director's office after a long peaceful lunch. "Now Harry, like I stated earlier we have traced all transactions. What would you prefer our next course of action be?"

Harry turned to his partners. "Sev, Mia? What do you think?"

Severus gave Harry a long penetrating look. "If this had happened to me, I would choose to take legal action against all parties. I would demand restitution. But that is just my opinion."

He turned to Mia. "I agree with Sev but…I think we need to do a bit more planning. If all of my father's suspicions are correct then I think much more planning is needed." She turned to Ragnok. "Could Harry take a couple of days and get back to you on his decision?"

Ragnok nodded in agreement. "Lord Potter, is there anything else I can help you with today? Then may your coffers overflow."

The trio gave small bows. "May your enemies be bloodless." They responded before departing from the bank.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione spent most of the train in silence, content to let the rest of the group in the compartment, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Ron carry on the conversation. Once at the King's Cross station they shared a look before reaching for their trunks.

Trunks in hands the group departed. The dynamic duo managed to maneuver themselves to the back of the pack for last minute planning.

"Harry, my family, Sev, and I will meet you at the Dursley's."

He grimaced at the thought of his relatives. "Time for game faces." Harry motioned to the waiting group of red heads.

The Weasleys along with several Order members were waiting patiently for the students. The pair both took deep breaths before heading straight into the thick of things.

"Harry! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley pulled them each into a rib wrenching hug. Their faces smashed into her bosom. "You two must make plans to come to the Burrow later this summer. Now, Harry make sure you owl us and let us know how those relatives are treating you. And don't worry, I'll make sure to send some treats."

With a last bear hug to each, she gathered up her brood and they were gone.

Hermione hugged Harry placing a small lingering kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit."

With a quick wink and a smile at his blush, Hermione turned towards her waiting party. She followed her parents to their limo where a certain black haired, black eyed stranger waited. As he assisted Hermione into the vehicle, black eyes caught green. With a small nod at Harry, the individual climbed in behind Mia and they were off.

Gathering his thoughts, he glanced about. "Remus!"

"I was wondering when you were going to return from fantasy land." He teased. At the darkening of Harry's blush, Remus' amusement grew. Finally he became somber. "For security reasons, the Dursleys were instructed to not come to pick you up. Instead I will be transporting you via portkey. Ready pup?"

Remus head out a small ball point pen. With a secure grip on his trunk, Harry placed a finger on the pen and the two disappeared. Within a few seconds they were standing in the Dursley's back yard.

"Okay Harry. I'll wait until you safely inside before heading off. Make sure to owl us and let the Order know how you're doing." Remus smiled at the boy.

With a small smile and wave, Harry disappeared into the house. Remus waited until the door was closed before pulling another portkey from his pocket and disappearing.

In the limo, Mia greeted her parents with hugs and kisses before relaxing into a seat next to Sev. With a simple "Number 4 Privet Drive Dan" the car was in motion towards Surrey.

Settling further into the seat and into Sev's side, Mia dropped the glamours. "It feels wonderful to be able to walk around in my own skin again."

A smooth chuckle came from beside her. "I quite agree."

Black eyes met black twinkling eyes. Gone was the greasy lanky hair, large bulbous nose, sallow skin, and yellow teeth. Now there was long soft flowing black locks, golden tan skin, an aristocratic nose with high cheekbones and pearly white teeth with a pair of slightly elongated canines. The two quickly turned their attention to Mia's parents.

Levi and Simone smiled knowingly at the pair. With a soft chuckle, Simone inquired about their summer plans. "I assume you've created a suitable plan for this summer?"

"It's actually a very simple one. Once we replace Harry, we will retire to Severus' family estate. There is a special time altering room we can use to train in." At this she turned to Sev. Smirking, he nodded for her to continue.

"Between the three of us, Harry, Sev, and myself, it was decided that Harry and I should go ahead and perform the ancient bonding ceremony this summer. By using the time room, we will of course age and undergo our magical maturations. Plus it will help to keep Harry out of Dumble's evil clutches. Is this alright with you Mom and Dad?"

"Of course honey. Also, don't forget to schedule some mother-daughter time please." Hermione beamed at this.

Levi leaned forward. " Mia, let's get back to Harry. What about his inheritance? As your mate, he must carry some type of creature blood. Have you accounted for this?"

Reaching into her bottomless rucksack, she pulled out a small file. Pressing the corner it doubled in size. "Harry had a combination. It was actually quite surprising for all of us. Let's see. Here it is." She rifled through various papers before pulling out a sheet of parchment. She shared a look with Sev. "Vampire, high elf, Ancients, and Angelus."

Both Levi and Simone gasped. "Ancients and Angelus? Maybe we should join you this summer."

With a triumphant look, Sev joined the discussion. "Please do. Any help to ease his transformation and to help prepare him would be greatly appreciated."

"We agree. Even with Mia's superb planning abilities I'm sure there are things that need fine tuning. Once Harry joins us, we can regroup at the house for the evening."

Hermione's head bobbed. "Both Sev and I feel that the combination of Ancients and Angelus will dominate and push both the elf and vampire into a dormant mode."

Both Grangers gave some thought to the young man's genetics before mentally agreeing with the two's theory. "Oh! That reminds me. Harry is going to need to stop and get a new wardrobe as well as other proper wizarding attire. So how about we just make a day of it." There was a low groan from Sev's direction at the thought of all day shopping.

"What's the matter Sev? Don't want to spend the day with us?" Mia and Simone shared a bemused look.

"Just not a fan of shopping. Mr. and Mrs. Granger would you like to accompany us?"

"I think we'll pass. We need to get things settled for our change in summer plans."

At that moment Dan's voice rang out through the limousine. "We're pulling up to our destination now sire."

"Thank you Dan. How should we do this?"

"Remus should already be gone. I'm on duty right now, which will allow you two," Sev pointed to Mia and Levi, "to do whatever you need to do to get Harry."

"Great. Let's go Mia." Hermione and her father climbed from the limo and walked to the front door. Levi knocked and waited.

Petunia Dursley answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"We're here to pick up Harry. May we come in? We'll only be a few moments."

With a pinched look, Petunia pulled the door open wider and allowed them entry. The pair entered the foyer. Once the door was closed, they sprang into action. The three Dursleys were quickly silenced and gathered in the living room.

Mia quickly found Harry's room. Unlocking all the various locks, she opened the door. "Harry?"

"Mia! That was the longest drive ever!" He grabbed her in a huge hug. "Now what exactly is going on?"

"Simple. You're coming with us and Harold," she paused. A few seconds later Harold appeared, "will be taking your place."

Two identical Harry's stared at each other. Putting his hand out, Harold introduced himself. "Hello. My name is Harold Potter."

Grinning, Harry grasped the hand. "Hi. I'm Harry Potter. Very nice to meet you."

Pulling Harold into the room, Mia briefed him on his orders. Handing a small necklace to him, she explained. "This is a vial of Harry's blood. You'll need it for the blood wards and other evil schemes Dumbles has set up. Contact us if you need anything." Brandishing her wand she quickly summoned and shrunk Harry's trunk and school items. Placing everything in her small bag, she began to leave the room. Turning one last time to look at the replacement she spoke, "Have some fun this summer, okay?" She gave a small mischievous grin before flouncing out the door.

Harry and Mia found Levi along with the Dursleys in the living room. "Almost finished Dad?"

"Just about." A few more whispered incantations and Levi was guided the pair out of the house and towards the limo.

In the limo Harry found himself between Mia and the stranger. Hand out, he introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Harry Potter."

The stranger's eyebrow rose slowly before a tan hand enclosed around Harry's. "I know who you are Mr. Potter. However, let me introduce myself. My name is Severus Anthony Snape. You are permitted to call me either Severus or Sev." He smirked at Harry.

Harry froze. His eyes locked with Sev's. Several small laughs from the other side of the limo's compartment broke them up.

"Severus! Leave the boy alone!" commanded Simone between giggles. Levi and Hermione just watched the entertainment all the while suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Harry you're face is Weasly red!" taunted Mia. After a few more snickers, Levi pulled the attention back to the summer plans. The group quickly brought Harry up to speed as they traveled to the Grangers.

The group spent the evening relaxing and finalizing plans.

"Tomorrow you three take the limousine to wherever it is you need to go. Si and I will stay here and sort through everything and pack." Levi spoke up.

"What about your practice sir?" Harry inquired.

Simone smiled. "It's really just a cover story for our muggle lives." She winked at Harry.

Redirecting the conversation back to the matter at hand, Mia grabbed her tablet of paper."Okay Harry. We need to get you a new wardrobe tomorrow. Anything else you want to do?"

"How about contacts?"

Severus contemplated the boy. "I think Harry we can probably get your vision corrected in Knockturn Alley."

Making a note on the paper, Mia looked up. "That everything?" At Harry's tentative nod, she turned her gaze to Sev.

"Add secondary wands to the list. Potion ingredients. What about new familiars?" Sev questioned.

Harry sat up. "Aside from the menagerie in Diagon Alley, is there someplace else we could go?"

"There's a small shop in Knockturn." Hermione made another few notes.

"Mom? Dad? Any suggestions?"

"I think you've got the basics at the moment. Don't overdo anything. Once you've completed everything you wanted in your special room, all three of you will have changed, Harry especially. Might be better to wait on a fully complete wardrobe and just get enough simple pieces."

Harry's head bobbed in agreement. "Makes sense to me."

The group finished up their discussion before claiming their beds.


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning the trio headed to muggle London. Their time was mostly spent purchasing clothes for Harry and other "extras" Mia deemed necessary. Finishing up, the limo started towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Before exiting the vehicle, Severus looked at the younger pair. "Harry, you need a glamour. Can't let anyone know you're not where you're suppose to be!" With a small swirl Harry's short messy black hair disappeared leaving him bald. His green eyes became a dull brown. His overall physique increased by a few inches. Another couple flicks to fix the tight clothes and they were ready to go.

All three slipped through the small crowd at the bar as well as the archway.

Head down, Mia murmured, "Where to first?"

"How about lunch?" The group found a small café.

As they finished up the last bits, they discussed the next item on the agenda.

"Robes. They take the longest." Severus directed the group out of the café past Madam Milkin's to a small boutique, DGP.

Inside the store they were swiftly attended to. Harry was first ushered to the small stool. Out of nowhere a small measuring tape appeared and began taking all of Harry's pertinent measurements. A small notebook and pen floated beside his head recording everything.

"What exactly are we looking for sir?" The tailor inquired. Harry cast a helpless look at Severus who stepped forward.

"He needs four day robes; two black, one dark hunter green, the other dark midnight blue. They need sizing charms to allow for growth spurts as well as the normal anti stain, anti rip, and anti wrinkle. He'll also need a set of white silk ritual robes with silver stitching. Finally a pair of lab robes in grey."

"Tony, I think we should wait on the ritual robes." The pair shared a meaningful look.

"Right. Scratch the ritual robes."

The tailor cast a speculative eye over Harry. "Style? Fit?"

Tapping Harry over the head with his wand, his body shrunk to his own size. "Do what you do best Dolci. Make him look good." Two matching smirks met in the mirror over Harry's head.

A few more notations later and Hermione was taking Harry's place. "Just a couple of day robes, both black. Two lab robes in light grey" Her measurements were quickly recorded along with thoughts about styling.

Finally it was Severus' turn. "A couple of lab robes in grey."

Dolci nodded. Notebook in hand he walked the group to the door. "It shall all be ready by five this evening. It was a pleasure seeing you again Tony." Winking at Sev, he waved at the departing group.

"Tony?" Harry asked.

In a low voice Severus answered, "I am rarely without my death eater glamour. To ensure no familiarity between him and me, I go by my middle name."

Harry gave it some thought. "Sounds reasonable."

With a smirk, Severus again led the group to another small shop on the edge of Knockturn Alley. He stopped and once again contemplated Harry. "I think we'll also wait on the battle robes."

The group continued into Knockturn with their first stop being the magical optometrist. Once Harry's eyesight was corrected and the shoddy glasses properly disposed of, they set their sights on the apothecary.

Both Mia and Harry followed behind Sev as he perused the merchandise. He made several mental notes before stopping at the counter. "Mr. Cynn." He acknowledged the owner. "Is my order ready?"

"It is. Give me a few moments and I'll retrieve it from the store room. Is there anything else you're looking for while I'm back there?"

"Yes. Freely given unicorn blood, phoenix tears, and obsidian bay powder."

A simple nod and the little man disappeared through a door in the rear. As they waited, Sev turned to the pair. "Go ahead and gather the basic potions ingredients you two will need. We should try to avoid having to make another trip so soon."

Mia and Harry sprung into action. Each grabbing a weightless shopping basket before they began selecting items from the shelves. Sev watched as Mia coached Harry on the difference substances and how to determine the quality. Finally they returned to the counter.

"Tony, can you ask if he has any fresh gillyweed and mertock scales? Oh, and some raptor fangs?"

"Yes ma'am I do. I'll be right back." The owner set down the large packets in his hands before turning to a tall cabinet against the wall. Opening the door, Mr. Cynn scanned the contents. Pulling several jars and packets from the depths, he walked back to the group. "Would you like to take a look?" He questioned Mia.

"That's quite alright Mr. Cynn. I trust your judgment and your private stock." She gave him a large toothy smile. "Just charge everything to my vault."

Pulling a small cloth sack from his pocket, Severus enlarged it before filling it with the potion ingredients. Closing it, he gave Mia a contemplative look. Smirking back at him, Hermione held out her hand, taking the bag from Sev.

"Thank you for everything sir. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Both Hermione and Harry gave their farewells as they once again followed behind Sev as they departed from the store.

As they walked through the alley, Severus spoke up. "I believe we should wait until a more opportune time for the wands."

The younger pair gave him a searching look. "Why?" ventured Harry.

"Both of you need to reach your magical majority. The wand will then be more attuned to your magic and will decrease the risk of loss through a large magical change."

Hermione's head nodded in agreement while Harry's puzzlement grew. "That's possible?"

"Oh yes. Life's circumstances can often lead to life altering changes in people. This can also affect one's magic. A wand made from "Light" components will no longer channel magic correctly for someone with a darkened mindset. Also, any dark magic performed with said wand would be weaker."

"That's amazing. I've never thought about the composition of the wand in regards to the wizard."

"Not many do. Why don't you two go ahead and start looking at familiars? The store is the last one on the corner. I'll join you in about twenty minutes." He pointed to a green shop down the way as he spoke. Harry and Mia nodded and set off on their own.

Severus waited until they were safely inside before walking the short distance to a dark, dank store. Pushing the door open, he was greeted by bright lights and sparkling counters.

"Tony! So good to see you again!" a deep voice called out. A light haired gentleman stepped around the counter to embrace Sev. "What can I do for you today?"

"It's good to see you again as well Nicolai. I'm looking for a set of bonding rings."

"I have two different sets." Nicolai motioned to a far glass counter. "Here is the first set." A pair of platinum bands rested against the ivory silk.

"They look very plain."

"Ah but they will change to fit not only the recipient but to the pair as well. Each ring will be a unique piece."

"Excellent. I'll take that set then." He watched as Nicolai carefully wrapped the jewelry in the silk making sure not to touch any of the pieces. This small silk bundle was then placed in a velvet pouch that was tied off and then handed to Severus who placed it within his robes. "Please just charge it to my account."

Nicolai agreed. "Anything else?"

"Not at this moment but I'm sure I'll be back soon. Thank you again Nicolai." Severus exited and made his way to where his mates where.

Inside the little animal menagerie Hermione and Harry were astounded at the amount of creatures within. Neither knew where to begin. Feeling a tug at his magic, Harry surrendered to it and wandered away. Twisting through the crazy aisles, he inspected the different animals he passed. Many of the snakes were disgruntled at being kept in a glass prison. The pull led him towards the back of the store. He stood before a dark large iron cage. A set of amethyst eyes glowed from within the bars.

Harry turned to find the keeper. "Excuse me sir." He called.

The man quickly walked to his side. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me about the creature in this cage?" He pointed to the darkened cage.

"This is a Shadkal. Or a Shadow Jackal. Originally from Egypt, they are thought to have been the mystic guards for the pharaohs. They are extremely protective of their human familiars."

Harry turned back to the set of eyes. The two stared unblinking at each other. "I'll take him." Reaching down he unlocked the cage. Both the keeper and Harry watched as the darkness began to swirl around the cage. Soon a large black jackal stood before them. Ears erect, the jackal elegantly stepped from the cage and stretched. He then brushed by Harry as a cat before turning and sniffing his hand. Appearing to be satisfied the jackal then sat regally at Harry's feet.

The keeper's jaw dropped. "That is the first time I've ever seen his true form. The cage has always just contained the darkness."

"Is there anything else I need to know or will need?" Questioned Harry.

Shrinking the cage, the store clerk handed over. "He eats meat but other than that no."

Harry, new familiar in tow, began to search for Hermione.

Hermione followed the strong pull on her magic towards the reptilian section. She marveled at the diversity of the different species. Finally the insistent pulling brought her to a large glass case. Inside rested an all black snake. Dark sapphire orbs stared at her from within. Looking around for any information on the reptile, she noticed a small card attached to the glass.

_Magical Saw Scaled Viper_

_Origins: Egypt _

_Abilities: Camouflages self to environment_

_ Poisonous venom_

She continued to look at the snake. A sudden urge to touch the creature gripped her. Maintaining her sight on it, she boldly lifted the top of the terrarium off and reached in. With a lightning like flash, the snake slithered up her arm and settled around her neck. Flicking its tongue several times, the snake tested her scent. Finally it relaxed and snuggled its head beneath her chin.

Slightly unhinged, Hermione stroked the snake's long body. She replaced the top to the tank and began to look for someone to help her. As she walked she again felt the call of magic upon hers. Giving in she changed directions following the pull. This time she stood in front of a large covered something.

"What did you find Mia?" She jumped as Harry's voice came from nowhere. Slowly she turned and faced him.

"Well I found this beauty," she said stroking the snake. Harry's eyes doubled in size.

"Wow! I'm impressed. Mind if I talk to it?" Mia waved him on.

_"Hello there. Do you have a name?"_

The snake's head bobbed a bit. _"I am called Ra." _The snake tested the air around Harry._ "You are my mistress' mate. How do you know to speak the ancient language?"_

_ "I'm not sure exactly."_

Harry returned his attention to Mia who stood transfixed at the sight of Harry and her snake talking. "Her name is Ra." Reaching out, he gave Ra a little stroke on her head.

Hermione gave a little squeak. "It feels like she's purring!" The two took a few more minutes with Ra before getting back on task.

"Did you find anything James?" Mia asked.

"Oh yes." Harry directed her to the Jackal. "I haven't decided on a name for him yet."

Hermione oohed and ahhed over him. "He's simply gorgeous! It'll be interesting to see what they can do." Pointing to the large covered object she asked "I've been drawn to whatever is underneath this. Could you find someone to help?"

"Of course," Harry spun on the spot to find the store keeper from earlier. A minute later he returned with the clerk. Stopping next to Hermione he asked about the covered object.

"This is a very mysterious creature. Arrived here last summer from the Amazon. The captors told me to keep her out of sunlight as it was harmful to her. I believe she's a phantom panther. Not much else I can tell you."

Thanking the keeper, she turned back to the crate. "Well that leaves me with a large predicament."

Before Harry could respond, Sev's voice asked. "What's that?" Motioning to the crate, Mia explained. "Why not make arrangements to pick it up this evening? Or I can have a few of the elves come get it?"

The tension left Mia's shoulders. "That would be fabulous Tony. Is there anything else we need while we're here?"

Severus and Harry both shook their heads. Tracking down the store keeper one last time, the group paid for their familiars and supplies and made arrangements for the evening pick up of the panther.

Exhausted the group left the store. Stopping back by DGP, they picked up their robes before traveling through the alleys back to the Leaky Cauldron and the entrance to the muggle world. Only after they had climbed safely back into the limo and on their way to the Granger's residence did the tension seep from their limbs. A small wave of his hand and Severus removed the glamour from Harry before all three relaxed into the seat, content with the silence as they traveled.

At the Granger residence, Simone and Levi were finishing up the final touches on packing the necessary items for the summer. Using demonic powers, the couple had all the necessary items packed in four small suitcases waiting by the door. The pair retreated to the kitchen to wait for the rest of the group and for a spot of tea.

"How do you think this summer is going to go?" Levi's voice penetrated through her mental fog

"I think a lot of changes are going to happen. Knowing Mia she's already got the whole vacation planned out. We'll have to ask her about it when they arrive."

"You know that nothing will be the same after this. Our little girl is growing up." Levi hung his head at the thought.

"She's always going to need her daddy, Levi." Simone rubbed his back as they nursed their teas. They continued to discuss the last several months and everything they entailed as they finished the tea.

Simone was just replacing the set in the cabinets when the trio arrived.

"Ready Mom? Dad?" Hermione called.

"Coming! Go ahead and get in the car you three." Answered Simone.

The triad and Dan patiently waited in the limousine as Levi and Simone cast a few last protection wards on the house as well as locking the door the muggle way.

Comfortably ensconced in the vehicle Hermione voiced her troubled thoughts. "What are our plans for dinner?"

Harry struggled to contain his laughter before releasing a large guffaw. "Is that really what the constipated look was all about? Dinner?"

"Hush you." Swatting his arm, she looked to the adults.

"Any suggestions?'

Simone waited until Harry had quieted down. "Harry what would you like?"

A red hue began to creep up Harry's neck. "I'm not quite sure. I've never been to a restaurant before."

An awkward silence fell over the group. A large warm hand grasped one of Harry's as the other lifted his chin. Pained filled emerald eyes met compassionate black.

Severus spoke in a soothing low tone. "Harry you have no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed. Those miscreants you resided with are to be blamed. Both Mia and I are here for you as well as Simone and Levi." Ensuring Harry understood, he then pulled the younger man into a hug.

Bewildered by his professer's actions at first, Harry soon relaxed into the embrace.

"Is there anything you might be interested in trying? Chinese? Italian? French?" Sev whispered in his ear.

"Could we try Japanese? I've heard about those places where they cook right in front of you?" Came a small hesitant reply.

"Certainly." Still clutching the small teen, Severus glanced at the others. Both Simone and Hermione were wiping tears from their eyes as Levi rubbed their backs. Only the red flames flickering in his eyes gave proof to the demon lord's murderous thoughts.

"Harry has requested a Japanese steakhouse. How about Sapporo?"

"Sounds fabulous." Levi pushed the intercom. "Dan, please call ahead to the Sapporo for a private table and chef."

"Yes sir."

Settling back in his seat, Levi joined the discussion his wife and daughter were having concerning her new familiars. All three casting looks at the small figure cuddled against Sev's chest.

Thankful for Mia's insight to her best friend, Severus returned his attention to Harry. After a few moments, Harry looked up at him. "Thank you sir."

"Its Sev and no thanks are necessary. Just relax."

"Okay Sev." Harry gave him a small shy smile. Mia covertly watched as Harry returned to his own seat, never missing as the younger man casually rested against Sev. Giving her parents a nod, she guided the conversation to include Sev and Harry.

It was not long before Dan was opening the door in front of a large building. "Sapporo."

The group departed from the limo. Levi turned to the chauffer. "Once you've parked the car, come join us Dan."

Dinner was a very spirited affair. With the exception of Dan, the rest of the group indulged in traditional Japanese saki and beer. Both Hermione and Sev ordered several dishes of sushi which was passed around. Placing Harry between the two, they quickly ensured he was pampered in every way imaginable. Soon the group was back in the limo and on the road.

Harry spent the remaining portion of the ride deep in thought. Around him the others were caught up in conversation; Levi and Simone about the demonic world's place in the war and Severus and Hermione about Harry.

Making a mental decision, Harry took in the others before giving a small smile. _A real family at last! _Kicking back in the seat he relaxed against Sev and watched the landscape fly by.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive to the manor passed quickly. At the gate, Severus quickly added each of the party to the wards before they swung open to allow the limo passage. Through the darkly tinted windows, Harry watched as the large front doors swung open and several house elves as well as human servants poured forth.

Departing from the car, the small group waited as Sev was welcomed back by the diverse group. An elf sporting a grey suit with a noble air approached. "Master Snape. It is good to have you back and with guests!" The elf turned to several others. "Katara! Silvy! Lith! Please prepare rooms for the master's guest in the…" He broke off.

"In the West wing near my own." Severus supplied. The three elves bowed to the pair before disappearing. "Come Zeus. Let me introduce you to my guests. The rest of you please see to the luggage."

The awaiting group sprang into action. "This lovely couple is Mr. Levi Granger and his wife, Simone." Sev motioned to the older couple. Zeus hustled forward bowing before them. Severus then continued, "And here is Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter."

Zeus' eyes grew large. "Mistress Granger and Master Potter. A pleasure to finally meet you." Again the small elf sank into a bow.

Both Hermione and Harry reciprocated the salutation. "Should any of you need anything please feel free to call for Zeus or any of the house elves assigned to your room. As it is getting late, I believe the tour shall wait until tomorrow, perhaps after breakfast?" Nods came from all around. "Wonderful." Severus turned to Levi. "Where should I set Dan's rooms?"

"Please do not worry about him. He will be returning to our realm until we need him again."

"Well then how about I show everyone up to their rooms then?"

Eyes wide, the group followed behind as Severus lead them through the vast manor. At their respective bedrooms, he introduced them to the responsible house elf before continuing on.

Harry was astounded by everything. It didn't pass his notice the location of his room. Severus' was at the end of the hallway with both Hermione's and Harry's on either side of his. Telling each of them good night he disappeared into his room.

The next morning each individual found themselves escorted by an elf through the vast manor to the breakfast nook. Both Harry and Hermione stood in awe of the magnificent room. It was a large round room with the entire outer wall made entirely of windows. The view from the room was breathtaking! Green lush rolling hills as far as the eye could see. Abutting the windows was a large breakfast buffet overflowing with food. In the center of the room was a large cherry oak round table that magically expanded to fit the number of guests.

Hearing Severus' chuckle drew them from their stares. Both rushed to the buffet, loading up plates of the fabulous food.

They quickly joined the rest of the adults already seated and eating. For several minutes silence reigned.

"Mia, the house elves created a night room for your new familiar. When we're finished here just call Fin and she'll show where it is."

"Thank you Sev."

Putting their plates and utensils aside, Simone and Levi contemplated the others. "What exactly is the game plan so to speak?"

Both Harry and Severus turned expectant faces to Hermione. Giving them both glares she responded. "To train. Severus can explain more." She smirked back at him.

"The room we are planning to use is similar to the room of requirement at Hogwarts. It will expand and adjust as we need it to. It will also provide us with everything we might need. It is spelled so that time moves as a much different pace than outside of the room. For every day outside, it is a full year inside."

"Are there any side effects from using such a room?" Simone worried.

"One might consider the aging effects as a side effect but we are going to use that to our advantage mum." Mia broke in.

"How so?"

"By using the room, we can manipulate when exactly Harry and myself will undergo our magical maturation and inheritances. This will also provide us enough time to stabilize our magic and relearn control."

Simone and Levi quickly caught on to the spoken and unspoken message. "What about your training? Will Severus handle everything?"

Severus took his turn fielding this inquiry. "I will instruct in several fields however I have already made arrangements for others to teach in the others."

Harry and Mia turned inquisitive faces towards him. "As we have all summer to train, you will be able to master several fields. Do not burn yourselves out." They nodded at the stern command. Snapping his fingers a list appeared next to his plate. "I've made a rough schedule for us. The first year we will cover the Hogwarts curriculum as well as physical conditioning. Only once I am satisfied at your performance and understanding of the basics will we move on."

Both Levi and Simone grinned at the dismayed faces of the younger pair. Levi spoke up, "Harry, Mia. You knew this was a possibility when you started plotting.

Better to suck it up and get it over with than fret about it."

They gave him sheepish grins before Harry waved Severus to continue. "Now the individuals I've contacted to teach have each signed a rather large contract. They are each under confidentiality clauses and face loss of magic and even death should they reveal _anything!_ Also with a bit of demonic magic, I was able to safeguard it in the mind to protect from legilimency. Professors Flitwick and McGonagall have agreed to teach charms and transfiguration. If you decide to pursue masteries, they have also agreed to instruct those. Ancient runes, arithmancy, and warding will be taught by Brookland Indes from America. I will teach the Dark Arts, potions, and shadow magic."

"This will all be in the first year?" Simone asked.

"All but the warding and shadow magic. Those we just begin the basic instructions in. Here are the other topics I've written down for study after they've completed the Hogwarts curriculum." He passed his list over to the Grangers.

The couple quickly read through it before pushing it across the table to Harry and Mia. Heads together they also scanned it.

Year 1: Hogwarts general curriculum

Shadow intro/warding intro

Languages

Physical fitness – to continue entire summer

Year 2: Shadow/warding

Mind magic

Wandless/Wordless

Year 3: Blood magic

Ritual magic

Year 4: Necromancy

Soul Magic

Year 5: Demonic Magic

Dark Arts

"You say you've already found instructors for everything?" asked Harry.

Severus turned to look at Levi. "Well almost everything. I'm still looking for a proper teacher for demonic."

Levi gave a small nod. Severus glanced back at Harry. "Yes."

"What about working on masteries? How does that fit with this schedule Sev?"

"Depending on what you choose, you'll just have to work it in your daily schedule." Sev smirked at Mia. "I think we should just see how the first year plays out. With one on one instruction you'll be surprised how quickly you cover the material. I have no doubt both of you'll will be master level at the end of the first year."

At this everyone fell silent.

"So when do we start this great adventure?" Harry's voice broke the silence.

"As soon as I floo your other teachers!" Severus grinned at the others.

Mia leapt from the table. "Well let's get going!" She ruthlessly began to pull Harry from his chair. "Up Harry! You're wasting time just sitting there!"

Once up from the chair, he was pulled from the room.


End file.
